Corrupted
by Jules D
Summary: Agora estou livre. Escolhi não ser mais corrompida. Lily e James. nov/1977 "


font size= 2,0 Para Nandinhah, vulgo, Nandão Ketchup, que me faz fazer uma Lily rebelde e finais não tão felizes. Te amo colega, essa é só para você.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

centeru Capítulo Único. /u

i _ou Corrupted._ /i/center

James passava a procura de Lily, sua atual namorada. E pelo jeito que as coisas iam, sua para sempre namorada. Mas esta andava sumida há umas três horas, e James começava a se preocupar. Procurava pelos arredores do colégio interno no qual estudavam. Sua face já exibia uma certa preocupação.

Lily era diferente. Era parecida com ele em alguns aspectos, isto é verdade, mas possuia certos...vícios.

Normal, você ouviria James dizer a qualquer um que lhe dissesse: ' fumei um baseado hoje' ou algo assim. Ele mesmo o fazia de vez em quando. Para relaxar, era o que dizia.

Mas Lily usava mais que regularmente, Sua preferida era a i_heroína_/i. Quando ele lhe perguntava o porque da escolha ( porque por muitas vezes ouvira dizer que achava crack a melhor), ela abria um de seus misteriosos sorrisos. E normalmente ela não em frente ao dormitório de Lily. Nunca, ele disse antes de bater na porta.

Mas este não era um dia normal.

font face="Arial" size="2" a target="_blank" href="/musics/mcfly-Corrupted/193740/"mcfly - Corrupted/a/fontbrobject classid="clsid:d27cdb6e-ae6d-11cf-96b8-444553540000" codebase=".#version=7,0,0,0" width="260" height="60" id="mp3tube" align="middle" border="0"param name="movie" value="?id=931390ee6d672e17c75c22e309abc7a1" /param name="quality" value="High" /param name="wmode" value="transparent"param name="menu" value="false"embed src="?id=931390ee6d672e17c75c22e309abc7a1" quality="High" width="260" height="60" name="mp3tube" align="middle" allowScriptAccess="sameDomain" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" pluginspage=".com/go/getflashplayer" wmode="transparent" menu="false" //object

_centeri Crasing into walls._

_Banging on your door._

_So why'd you let me in. /i/center_

Lily podia ouvir alguém batendo em sua porta, mas se encontrava tão alienada que nem se encomodou em levantar.

Estava drogada.

Oh sim, pensou ela, muito drogada. Isto era seu alívio, seu calmante. Conseguia pensar relativamente bem, e afastava as emoções. Era zumbi. Era do jeito que queria estar.

- Lily! - alguém berrava batendo na porta continuamente. Não se importava com quem o fazia, do seu "paraíso" ela não sairia.

_centeriFalling through the floor  
Diving in too deep  
Underneath your skin/i/center_

Mais um pouco.

Ignorando o que lhe cerca, ela pegou a seringa novamente, e injetou-a. Se sentia bem, se sentia melhor do que nunca.

Calma.

Ela sentia o efeito fluindo. Aquela coisa boa correndo junto de seu sangue, ah, ela estava muito bem.

_centeriSo good you've got to abuse it  
So fast that sometimes you lose it  
It cheers you up when you feed it  
But everyone needs to eat./i/center_

Silêncio. Batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

Era tudo o que James podia ouvir do lado de fora da porta do banheiro. Correndo os olhos preocupados pleo quarto de Lily, ele passava as mãos nervoso pelo cabelo, esperando para recomeçar a socar a porta.

Medo. Insegurança.

Era o que sentia, sabendo de que nada adiantaria bater na porta, ela não iria abri-la. Sabia como ela ficava quando se drogava, ele lembrava claramento do que ela dizia-lhe todas as vezes.

- É tudo tão bom que eu tenho que abusar James.

Ele sabia como agia. Rápido, rápido demais. Você não conseguia raciocinar corretamente. Ela ia se alimentando de você cada vez mais.

_centeriAm I too much for you?  
'Cause you're too much for me./i/center_

" Isso é muito para mim?"

Sua consciência martelava-lhe a cabeça, enquanto o efeito ia fluindo. Sucumbira a tudo já?

Não, ela era forte. Era bela?/b demais para ele.

_centeriStill wanna be, corrupted./i/center_

Mas ela não era uma drogada qualquer. Daquele tipo do qual todos tem pena, do tipo do qual ela repulsia. Não, ela não era assim.

Ela gostava do efeito, fazia-a sentir-se melhor. Mais forte ,mais segura. Mas apenas uma vez não é o suficiente.

Ela ainda que ser corrompida.

_  
centeriLet's convince ourselves  
It's all under control./i/center_

"Se acalme. Respire. Tudo esta bem, ela só injetou uma vez, e agora esta no banho, é isto."

James dizia a si mesmo, deixando-se cair no chão e ficando apoiado na porta fechada. Cada segundo sua preocupação aumentava. Mas não, pensou, tudo estava bem.

Como é bom mentir para si mesmo.

_centeriIt's all that we can break  
But is this what we want?/i/center_

Controle.

Ela possuia-o em todos os momentos da sua vida. Todos, sem exceção. Ele nunca falhara com ela. Nunca.

Mas até quando isto duraria?

_  
centeri'Cause we might miss-behave  
And we know it feels so good  
To make the same mistake, mistake, mistake, mistake, mistake, mistake!/i/center_

Ela era humana. Errava, temia, sentia.

Odiava fazê-lo, mas era inevitável. Sempre caindo, sempre errando.

Alguns erros eram por opção. E sabia que o seu maior erro, o seu erro de toda a vida, ela continuaria insistindo. Sempre realizando-o. Mas ela podia sentir, oh sim, ela sentia.

Isto ia acabar.

_centeriSo good you've got to abuse it  
So fast that sometimes you lose it  
It cheers you up when you feed it  
But everyone needs to eat./i/center_

Insegurança. Impaciência.

Cogitou a idéia de invadir o banheiro a força. Mas não, chamaria muito atenção. Se descobrissem no que Lily se metia, ela estaria expulsa de lá. E talvez eles nunca mais se vissem. Mas ela sairia deste lugar em breve.

Eram as Festas de fim de ano. Não restava ninguém no colégio. Apenas ele, Lily, uns calouros e funcionários. Eles iriam embora para a casa de James nesta tarde. Ele teria de se acalmar. E sabia como.

Tirou um baseado do bolso da calça e acendeu, inspirando forte, para se acalmar. Todos tem que comer no final.

_centeriAm I too much for you?  
'Cause you're too much for me_

_Still wanna be, corrupted./i/center  
_

Força. Mais força.

Era o que Lily precisava ter no momento. Percebia que estava mais distante do que o normal, que todos os barulhos cessaram.

Não sabia se era sua imaginação. Ou se realmente havia ocorrido. De repente tudo voltava, sua vista não mais desfocada, tudo voltando rápido demais. Aqueles sentimentos indesejados tomando conta de seu corpo. Ela sabia.

Era hora de outra dose.

_  
centeriDo you remember how it started?  
Fairytale got twisted and decayed_

_centeriThe innocence has all been broken  
How did we get this way?/i/center  
_

Memórias.

Começaram a invadir sua cabeça enquanto o efeito corria. Lembrava de tudo, de como tudo havia começado. Isso era apenas um pretexto. Um pretexto para se ver livre da realidade, dos problemas, do passado, de tudo.

Sua mãe, a única pessoa com quem ela realmente havia tido uma comunicação boa, sem mentiras, sem esconder o que sentia. Mas ela se fora há muito tempo. Sua bheroína/b de contos de fada havia sumido.

Mas uma bheroína/b diferente havia surgido. Para lhe ajudar.

Ela olhou para o papel e para a foto em suas mãos, e começou a escrever, desejando que tudo acaba-se.

Ou para destruir-lhe.

__

centeriSo good you've got to abuse it  
So fast that sometimes you lose it  
It chews you up when you feed it  
But everyone needs to eat./i/center

Ele não conseguia.

Ia correr, ia arrombar, que se dana-se o resto. Ele nunca ia se esquecer dela, nunca. Não importava quantos baseados ele fumasse, a imagem de Lily sempre estaria presente.

Deu um chute na porta, que se abriu com um extrondo, para ele ver o que chocou-lhe. O que ficaria na sua mente pelo resto de sua vida.

Lily estava desacordada no chão.

_centeriSo good you've got to abuse it  
So fast that sometimes you lose it  
It cheers you up when you feed it  
But everyone needs to eat./i/center_

Uma seringa.

Uma carta.

Uma foto.

Nenhum pulso.

Havia ligado há uns minutos para o 911(¹) e esperava impaciente, desesperado. Avisara sobre uma possível overdose e pedira com muita urgência.

" Você vai ficar bem. Sim, você vai ficar bem Lily." Ela fora colocada dentro da ambulância, que com rapidez chegara ao hospital.

Dois minutos. O tempo de sua vida?

James esperava de fora da UTI. Pusera a mão em seus bolsos, impaciente, e descobrira a carta de Lily.

_centeriAm I too much for you?  
'Cause you're too much for me./i/center_

" Fui corrompida. Fui abandonada. Minha mãe, minha heroína, se fora.

E eu havia ido junto com ela. O que escolhi é errado. Mas foi um erro que eu espero que em mim ele acabe.

Não deixe-se levar. "

O médico aproximara-se de James assim que ele terminara a carta. Seu semblante era neutro, mas havia uma pontade de melâncolia que deixara James alarmado.

- Sr. Potter, Lily estava com overdose, conseguimos para-lá, mas ela teve uma parada cardíaca. Nós tentamos de tudo, eu sinto muito.

James não ouvia mais ao médico, sentara, sentindo todo o peso de seu corpo cair sobre sua cabeça. Não estav doente, mas sentia uma dor impossível de controlar. Uma dor horrível. E as lágrimas saiam de seus olhos, caindo na carta de Lily.

Ele pegara a foto que estava junto a ela . Os dois, sorrindo, naquele dia do jogo que James ganhou. O dia em que ele não só ganhou o jogo, mas ganhou Lily. Virou a foto, em meio á lágrimas, e ao ler o que estava escrito, chorou.

Mas desta vez não era apenas de tristeza.

_centeriStill wanna be, still wanna be, corrupted./i/center_

" Agora estou livre. Escolhi não ser mais corrompida.

Lily e James. ( nov/1977) "

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gente, eu finalmente terminei esta one-shot. Deus, eu tenho ela escrita desde...desde uma noite de inspiração enquanto eu ouvia incansavelmente Corrupted no meu MP5. Eu não ia matar a Lily. Sério, eu ia fazer um daqueles finais felizes, com uma moral clichê. Mas ao invés disto eu fui no trágico e a Lily morreu. Foi duro ela morrer. Mas, faz parte. Espero que tenham gostado, e comentem! Beijos.

b**Júlia./**b


End file.
